the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clacier
Welcome Hey Clacier, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amber Millington page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the rules. Hope you enjoy this wiki!!!!! Please leave a message on on any admins talk page if we can help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 Hair Color edits i use sketch book express for mac and i zoom in the pictures and use airbrush tool :)-Stephylol Clacier for administrator! Who's with me? Sarahdangerrr 00:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Edits why did you delete what i wrote on the houes of kid-nap/ house of cat-nap and please anwser me Anubis Sibuna 03:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Um... but she can't do that :/ Sorry if I seem rude. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 14:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Sarah Excuse me, but I didn't say it was my wiki! You just shouldn't go around saying stuff like that because I never said that! And are rules are not strict at all. You insulted me many times and I'm not even going to give a warning, when I should block you. Rainbows, I like you a lot your a big help to the wiki, but it's just you shouldn't say things like that because it will start a fight. We have rules to becoming an admin. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Edits.2 Hello, why did you undo what I wrote on House of Kidnap/House of Cat-nap on the trivia? Anubis Sibuna 19:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC)editAnubis Sibuna 19:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) 0_o We need to talk please. And tell the ENTIRE truth. Please go onto chat. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 15:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat isn't working. Should we go somewhere else? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 15:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Hi. I saw your message in my talk page. Thanks (You seem pretty cool). I'm bored too! Okay, bye. XD Goth-Newbie 00:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ... I left my opinion as a comment to her. I said the other admins can state their opinions there too if they want. Personally, I don't know. Probably not though. But it's the waiting list and we can remove her whenever if need be. I did say that she doesn't make as many edits and mostly comments and that if she edits more, than we'll maybe add her. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. We'll see what the others say. But I personally don't think so. Then again, it's just the waiting list and not too important. It just keeps track of users who we think deserve to be on it. And I hate my signature.. I need to change it sometime soon. Haha. Random comment! Woo! [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I don't mind at all if you use it. :) [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 22:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ~ i know is a little late but happy new years to you "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You like Allison Harvard and House of Anubis? Same here! HOALover2011 14:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) HOALover2011 Signature How do you customise your signature? Thanks. Star178 12:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I want a signature saying: Star178, talk to me! :) How do I do that? Star178 12:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Where is the preferences? Star178 12:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I saved it, but where is Source Mode? (Sorry if I'm being a little annoying) :) Star178 Talk to me! 12:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it --Star178 Talk to me! :) 12:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We Gotta talk. ASAP. And I mean all of us admins. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 02:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Me, Sunrise, and Insane all already talked about it. But it was something that we thought ended a while ago. If you can, we should go into a different chat on a different wiki, so I can give you more info. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 16:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is lol. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 16:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you can. I think we should go here: http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 18:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Btw, if I'm not online and maybe Sunrise or Insane is, you can ask them. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 19:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC)